La soledad
by scaar15
Summary: Grimmjow esta solo caminando por el vacío Hueco mundo, pero alguien mas esta alli, y sera quien llene de color ese oscuro mundo que vive en su interior... Inspirado en una imagen. Grimmjow x Orihime


_**Hueco Mundo... Un lugar frio y vacio. Donde los colores no existían, solo eran en Blanco y negro... Un mundo donde el dolor y la soledad reinaban juntas... donde no existían mas sentimiento que el odio y la desesperación... donde no existía el amor ni la amistad. Un mundo adecuado para aquellos seres que en si habitaba el Rencor y la amargura... Claro, ese era el punto de vista de Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, quien estaba caminando solo por aquel desierto sin alma... por HUECO MUNDO.**_

**Grimmjow:** _Estoy solo..._ -Pensaba tristemente- _Estoy solo... En este mundo en blanco y negro... donde solo habitamos los seres sin alma..._ -Reclamo en su mente al ver como pasaba un pequeño hollow a su lado (Quienes serian como los perros en el mundo humano). Grimmjow hizo un gesto de que gritaba de aburrimiento, pero su voz nunca salió. - _¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar?_ –Se pregunto mirando sus manos que luego tocaron su cuello- _Bueno, no me interesa. De todas formas, no tengo a nadie a quien hablarle... _-Pensó con amargura- _¡Espera...!_ - Dijo extrañado y sorprendido a la vez- _¿De quién es este Reiatsu?... No es de aquí... ¿Por qué alguien que no es de Hueco Mundo esta aquí? ¿¡Qué rayos quiere!?_ -Pensó algo perturbado y molesto- _¡...Es un humano...! _–Se dijo aún mas enojado. No podía aceptar que un humano estuviera en "Su Reino".- _Esta presencia me es familiar... Acaso es... Kurosaki?... No... Es... ¡ELLA! _-Pensó exaltado- _Ella no pertenece aquí... pero aun así ella vino aquí... ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es su motivo? _-Dijo algo molesto y fastidiado. Nunca habría olvidado aquella vez que vio el rostro de esa mujer al perder contra Ichigo... su rostro reflejaba el miedo... el miedo a perder a Kurosaki... El estaba celoso... nunca había visto a alguien preocuparse tanto por el otro. Nunca comprendería el "Porque" arriesgar la vida por otros. La sola idea es ridícula!... Eso siempre se decía así mismo, pero en realidad siempre quiso experimentar aquel sentimiento... siempre quiso saber lo que significaba la amistad, la confianza... el amor...-  
-Grimmjow fue tras esa mujer, para obligarla a que se valla de nuevo a su mundo. Que no interrumpiera la monotonía de Hueco Mundo.  
Estuvo hora y media hasta alcanzarla, estaba a unos pasos de ella, y aun así, no savia porqué no podía alcanzarla... en ese momento, Grimmjow, sintió algo que ya había experimentado antes, era el **deseo**, deseo de poder alcanzar a esa mujer, pero ya no quería echarla, sintió muy dentro de el, el deseo que ella se quedara... Sentía que ella estaba llena de vida... era un destello de luz en un mundo oscuro y lleno de negro...-  
**Grimmjow**: _¡Si tan solo estuviera más cerca...! _- Siguió persiguiéndola estirando su brazo- _Si tan solo pudiera tocarla... Si pudiera alcanzarla... ¿Que pasaría entonces?_ -Pensó entrando en la lógica- _¿Debería alcanzarla?... Tal vez no... Ella tiene miedo de mi... soy un monstruo para ella... Pero, si pudiera hablar..._ -Ya estaba a pocos centímetros de la espalda de la joven- _Le diría todo lo que siento... Gritaría su nombre... _**¡Orihime!** -Grito, al fin había vuelto su voz. Orihime se dio la vuelta y miro a Grimmjow a los ojos...- _Tiene unos ojos tan cálidos..._ -Pensó con dulzura- _Ahora_ _recuerdo, el porqué un monstruo como yo... ama a una princesa como ella..._ -Quedo perdido mirando sus ojos- _Porque a su lado..._ -Orihime le brindo una dulce sonrisa- _Este mundo sin significado... se parte en dos. Todo cambia..._ -Grimmjow sentía como su alma volvía a su cuerpo- _Y mi mundo..._ -Tomo la mano de Orihime- _Se llena de colores... Quisiera... _-En ese momento se escuchan sonidos de "¡Pop!" y el rostro de Grimmjow se llena de papelitos de colores y despierta en una cama con Orihime delante de el gritando -  
Orihime: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! -Dijo alegremente, pero Grimmjow no lo estaba, ya que no entendía nada.  
Grimmjow: ¿Que significa esto?  
Orihime: ¿Eh?_... ¡No puede no acordarse de que día es hoy!_ -Pensó algo angustiosa- Hoy es tu cumpleaños Grimmjow! ¡31 de Julio! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? -Dijo algo enfadada-  
Grimmjow: ¿Ah? ¿Cumpleaños? Bueno, lamento no acordarme de el... _Aunque no me interesa_. -Pensó refunfuñando-  
Orihime:-Se apoya en el- Grimmjow, esta debería ser una fecha importante para ti. Esto es el principio de tu nueva vida... Hoy se cumple un año de que vives aquí... -Lo abraza- ¿No estás feliz de vivir aquí en el mundo humano? ¿Conmigo...? –Le pregunto dulcemente-  
Grimmjow: -Abrazo a Orihime- _Creo que ahora se porque estoy aquí... Quiero proteger a esta persona... ¿Acaso esto será la razón de mi existencia?_ -Pensó mientras besaba la mano de Orihime- **Gracias... Orihime...** -Poso sus manos en el rostro de ella y la beso tiernamente-


End file.
